


I Can't Take it Anymore

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, Epilepsy, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, POV Second Person, Post-Master Bounty Hunter Ending | MBH (Henry Stickmin), Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: You don't think you can handle it any longer. Hailey's like a drug to you, you can't pull away from her. She's perfect in every way to you, even though she used to be a criminal. You got an addiction because of your lovesickness to her, and you're about to get another. Hailey's soft brown hair and the light and airy white dress she usually wore made her true self stand out. Whenever she's on a mission, she changes into a silent mastermind. But in her normal life with you, she'll talk so much about nothing in particular, and she's the sweetest person ever to you. She has two sides, and you love both of them equally. What are you going to do?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Can't Take it Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> POV: You are Charles.

Hailey was right there. Sitting next to you. You don't know what to do. You feel nauseous, but not in a bad way. Everytime Hailey is near you, you feel like throwing up from lovesickness. She is special, and you know it. She's the black sheep. She's the one that's different from the rest of society. She's a good military soldier, and really only works well with you. She refuses to work with anyone else, other than you. Why you though? You wonder. There is so many other people she could work with, yet she only works with you? Well, maybe it's because her three friends then she had went to take the Toppats down with had died, except for Amelia. Amelia was still alive, yet she was in a coma, and would probably need cybernetic enhancements to survive.  
You still feel nauseous, which isn't a good thing. It could trigger a seizure within you. Small little inconveniences can trigger a seizure easily. You attempt to swallow your nausea, and you realize that you're sweating, and your face is probably red.  
"Charles, are you okay?" Hailey asked. "You look nauseous, and dizzy."  
You blinked a few times. "I'm okay." You answered.  
Hailey hesitated. "You're lying." She glanced over at you.  
You look her in her sky blue eyes. Her light brown hair is in a perfectly neat ponytail, and she has her dark blue earpiece on. She's wearing a light and airy white dress, perfectly curving around her and it moved greatly with her. Her beautiful eyes gleamed with concern, and she refused to look away from you. She was beautiful.  
You don't think you can handle it any longer. Hailey's like a drug to you, you can't pull away from her. She's perfect in every way to you, even though she used to be a criminal. You got an addiction because of your lovesickness to her, and you're about to get another. Hailey's soft brown hair and the light and airy white dress she usually wore made her true self stand out. Whenever she's on a mission, she changes into a silent mastermind. But in her normal life with you, she'll talk so much about nothing in particular, and she's the sweetest person ever to you. She has two sides, and you love both of them equally. What are you doing to do?  
Talking to Hailey is like gambling with your life on the line. You know you could have a seizure at any moment if you don't calm down, and then you could end up in the hospital, possibly dying, and never seeing Hailey again.  
_Charles, deep breaths... In for four, hold for seven, out for eight..._  
You tried to calm yourself, and you managed to. Hailey was still right next to you.  
"That's it, Charles. Calm down..." Hailey sounded calming and sweet as ever. "Calm down..." She repeated in a whisper.  
You shakily took a few deep breaths. The shot of whiskey you had drunk with your coffee this morning was really getting to you now. You began to tremble.  
"Charles, calm down, please." Hailey begged. "Is something wrong? I can get you a medic if somethings wrong."  
"No, I don't need a medic." You reassured. You couldn't believe you let a crush on a girl control your life.  
"Your face is red, are you cold?" Hailey asked.  
You were the exact opposite of cold. You were hot. Hailey was next to you, trying to keep you comforted, but you were incredibly hot with lovesickness.  
"No, the exact opposite, actually." You answered, trying your best not to stutter.  
"Oh, okay." Hailey said. "I... don't know what I can do about that, I would help if I could." She admit.  
"I don't need help." You didn't want to seem weak, not in front of Hailey.  
"Yes you do. You're not okay." Hailey disagreed. "It's okay, we all have our weak points."  
You tried to swallow your nausea again, and it didn't work.  
"Just calm down, okay?" Hailey nudged you closer to her.  
You cupped your left hand over your mouth, you felt like you were going to vomit.  
"Are you going to throw up?" Hailey asked. "You look like you're going to."  
You hesitantly and slowly moved away your hand from your mouth. You don't think you're going to, but you might. "I don't think so, maybe..." You answered.  
"It's okay if you're going to. You'll feel better after."  
You hesitated. "No, I don't think I'm going to vomit." You heaved.  
"That's okay. What do you think is wrong, then?" Hailey asked.  
You know what was wrong with you. You are completely lovesick. Lovesick for Hailey. Hailey seems perfect for you. She is perfect. You can seem to change your mind about it.  
She. Is. Perfect.  
Sure, you have to watch over her to make sure she doesn't steal anything because of her autism, but other than that, you think she's perfect.  
"You're shaking bad, Charles. I think you need a medic." Hailey cut off your stream of thoughts.  
"No, no, seriously. I don't."  
"Then why do you look so sick?"  
"I-"  
"What do you think you're sick with?"  
You froze. You knew you were lovesick, and you didn't know what to say. You were completely still, wondering what you were going to do.


End file.
